Inverter failure is can be a significant problem in solar photovoltaic systems as it can lead to loss of opportunity to harvest energy. The problem is even more pronounced in central and string inverter systems where failure of the inverter can end the opportunity to harvest energy for the entire system. The problem of failure in micro-inverter systems is less severe because energy harvest is localised. However, even in such systems the energy loss due to failure to harvest, in failed parts of the system, may be significant depending on down time, size of system and number of failures.
There is therefore a need to address this problem to provide solar photovoltaic systems resilient to inverter failure.
Background prior art can be found in: WO2010/062410A1; WO2005/076444A1 and WO2004/001942A1.